nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder Summer Camp 3
FB, LBH PNZR. RCVFBQR SBHE JVYY PBZR BHG QRPRZORE RVTUGU GJRAGL-AVARGRRA. UNIR SHA! -Flaky The Waifu, the creator of the series. NOTICE: Due to this being made before Irina's name change, Atsuko will be reffered though her old name, Irina. Please do NOT undo the edit revision. Murder Summer Camp 3 is the longest out of the 3 Murder Summer Camps, with 50 contestants and (TBA) challenges. There will be 5 survivors. Staff Flaky The Waifu - The creator of the series and nowadays the only major editter. Voices some characters. GensokyoAngel - Secondary creator. After the final challenge in season 1 only made minor edits to the page. Voice Actors Flaky The Waifu as Error Sans, Monokuma, Blueberry, Lazybones and Flowey. Seitekina as himself Musetrigger as Papyrus Cr1tikal as Sans. (Challenge 1-4) GoldenSword as Sans (Challenge 5-???) A few others as different characters I won't mention. Contestants Team Lunar Strike # Sans # Midori Gurin # Undyne # Alphys # Asgore # Toriel # Flowey # Papyrus # Seitekina Taiyo # Igor the Mii # Atsuko Taiyo (Called Irina here.) (Killed in Challenge 1) # Odin (Fire Emblem Fates) # Camilla # Felicia # Kyoko Toshino # Ayano Sugiura # Peashy # Rom # Ram # Corrin (Male) (Called Corrin) # Corrin (Female) (Called Kamui) # Blueberry # Lazybones (Underswap Papyrus) # Underfell Sans # Chara Team Solar Strike #Yui Funami #Chinatsu Yoshikawa #Chizuru Ikeda #Chitose Ikeda #Iason Inabi #Umi Sonoda #Mio Akiyama #Nina Inabi #Charlotte #Benny #Arthur (Fire Emblem Fates) #Effie #Hanayo Koizumi #Eli Ayase #Nozomi Toujou #Neptune #Ayano Aishi/Yandere-chan #Yui Rio #Sora Sosuke #Robot Club Leader #Mettaton #'Pippi Osu (Killed in the 2nd challenge.)' #Flippy #Sniffles #Russell Challenge 1 The following cartoon contains violence, disturbing images, nudity, and, oh my god. Why are you even watching this? Run away, this shit is going to give you nightmares. For real, nightmares where you are running on a treadmill made out of razor blades naked where your 3rd grade teacher is pointing and laughing at you, and even if you survive the treadmill with your feet intact, she is going to tell you that you flunked the 3rd grade, which negates the rest of your achievements. This cartoon is rated TV-MAACGVGLN. It is unsafe for epileptics and it kills lab-rats. Why are you still here? This show came out of a recesses of a choked up guy's mind who has just been given too much privilege and access and know gives depraving and light in scaring you. In fact, if we're being totally honest here, the original creator never expected a third season pick up, so now he's thinking of creative ways to kill the characters off. Seriously, don't watch this. We couldn't warn you strongly enough. Need a doctor of some kind? What's the matter with you? "Last time on Murder Summer Camp, it was the season finale. Another finale, another truckload of deaths. Nico gets hit by a FREAKING TRUCK. Len gets crushed to death due to the comments for Challenge 3. Maki is then brutally fucking stabbed to death. The remaining 3 contestants make it to the top of the tower. Monokuma pushed off Sans through the hole between the stairs. Everyone else jumps off and they sucessfully escape, but Monokuma gets stabbed through the back with a katana. That's what you missed last time." The narrator recaps. It was very windy at Community City. The campers are walking in a group. They notice a camp with a sign saying "Community Camp" "Seitekina, Setekina! What is this?" Midori said. "A camp, Midori." Seitekina replied "A summer camp?" Sanae asked, tilting her head a little bit. "yes. a camp." Sans replied The campers notice a split path. "OK. So-" Eli said 2 minutes of the creators rushing so they used a time card instead later. "Got that?" Eli asked. "Yeah!" Everyone said. Everyone split into 2 groups of 25. Team Lunar Strike goes to the left, while Team Solar Strike goes to the right. "Irina-chan, Irina-chan! Where are we going?" Midori asked. "This way, Midori." Irina says to Midori. "Irina-" Midori was inturrupted when she saw something. It looked like a demon. "Guys, Guys! I saw something!" "What now, Midori?" Seitekina asked. "I saw something! It looked like a demon!" Midori said "i don't believe you." Sans said. "Me neither." Seitekina said The group keeps walking until they get to the end of the path, where nothing is there except for a huge cabinet. As soon as the two teams make it into the camp, the doors shut and lock. "Seitekina, Seitekina! The doors are locked?!?" Midori asks. "Yes, are we stuck here?" Seitekina answers. The intro plays. Quickly showing all 50 competitors. If the contestants are killed, they'll be greyed out. This theme plays "After everyone sets up the tents, let's see how they're doing." The narrator said. Sans and Papyrus appear first. Sans drops his wood and pebbles. He then sits down as a red "999999" appears above him "that.. (huff) was the most exhausting thing ever.. but hey, this actually ROCKS." Sans says, making a pun "SANNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Papyrus said. The scene changes to Lazybones and Blueberry in the same situation. "I just can't wait to join the royal guard!!!" Blueberry said. "i know, bro." Lazybones said. "Wait, so what are we gonna do from here?" Blueberry asks. "i don't know. i don't SNOW anyway." Lazybones said, making a pun. "Papyrus!! I swear to god!" Blueberry replied. Sans then walks into the middle of the camp to be knocked out. "He-h-he, he's g-gonna have a SK-KELETON of fun. What do you think." The killer said to himself. Sans is strapped to a chair. "Welcome to paridise." The killer said. He is stabbed multiple times in the head with a knife. The knife is stuck in his head. His hand gets covered in blood by the cut mentioned above. Sans wakes up. "wait, what the fu-" Sans said Sans is punched in the face multiple times. The screen turns black as a gaster blaster is heard. "don't fuck with me." Sans said. 10 seconds ago. Irina, watching what was happening to Sans has a bomb dropped on her. The bomb crushes her and she dies. The bomb is revealed to be a dud. Sans is thrown out of the window and Irina's body breaks his fall. "what.. the.. fuck! it's so corrupted." Sans said. Sans finds Papyrus and tells him something wierd is going on. "THERE'S THIS.. HOUSE. LET'S SEE WHAT'S IN THERE." Papyrus tells Sans Sans opens the door to find Cody. "uhhh.. let's not talk about this guy. let's just say 6 months ago, he died after you died." Sans said. "THEN HOW IS HE ALIVE, SANS?" Papyrus asks. "well, there's this machine after everyone leaves the camp that revives everyone, i guess." Sans explained. "SANS, THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Papyrus said. "Uhh, what are you talking about?" Cody asked. "well, papyrus thinks you're not really alive." Sans said. "Well. I have the answer right here. It's something called: 'THIS ISN'T CANON.'. There. There's your answer." Cody said. "well, that and something weird is going on." Sans said. "Wait what?" Cody asks himself. "this can only mean one thing.." Sans said. To be continued.. Trivia for Challenge 1 * The first scene (Minus the recap) parodies the first scene from the first Murder Summer Camp with better lines and some different characters saying different lines. * Cody makes a reappearance from Murder Summer Camp: The second demon. * When Cody mentions this is fanfiction, he breaks the fourth wall. * Sans recaps from the 2nd season, mentioning Cody died after Papyrus died. Challenge 2 "Last time on Murder Summer Camp.. Everyone sets up their tents and Sans gets carelessly tortured. a dud bomb gets dropped on Irina and Sans falls as well? Don't ask. Sans thinks something weird is going on and that's true. That's what you missed on Murder Summer Camp." The narrator said. "Well. I have the answer right here. It's something called: 'THIS ISN'T CANON.'. There, There's your answer." Cody said. "well, that and something weird is going on." Sans said. "Wait what?" Cody asks himself. "this can only mean one thing.." Sans said. "WELL, WHAT?" Papyrus asks. "the killer got affected by this fanon machine and i know who he is." Sans said. Papyrus and Cody remember. "ERROR-SANS!" Sans, Papyrus, and Cody say. Meanwhile.. Sora Sosuke is in his Drama Club with Kokona and all of a sudden both of them are stabbed with a Sword. "SANS, YOU KNOW THIS NON-CANON THING MAKES NO SENSE, RIGH-" Papyrus said. They go into the Drama Club to see Pippi Osu watching Undertale Gaster Blaster Sans videos. "uhhh... what the fuck are you doing?" Sans asks. Pippi quickly minimizes her tab. "Ummmm.. Nothing. Just playing undertale." Pippi asks. Sans closes the door. "Yippie-Ki-Yay, motherfucker!" Cody says as he stabs Pippi to death. "DON'T. FUCKING. WATCH. THESE. VIDEOS. AGAIN." He says, repeatedly stabbing her. Flowey gets in slowly "Meh, to be honest it looks fine." Flowey said. The episode ends Trivia * Cody kills Pippi Osu because he does not like Gaster Blaster Sans videos. * The reason Kokona is in the drama club is because she was rumored to be the drama club leader before the rival introduction video. * Everyone freaking out about killing a cat is similar to one of YandereDev's videos where he suggests killing a cat. He got a lot of hate because of the idea. Challenge 3 Some Murder Summer Camp bloopers. "Monokuma, Monokum- oh.. damn." Midori said doing her last line in the first season. "s-sans, there's someone behind you.. wait, why did i just do midori's line." Sans accidentily doing Midori's line in Season 2's challenge 1. "OH LOOK! SPAGEHITI!" Papyrus said. "papyrus, we don't have tongues. dammit i pronounced the word wrong." Sans pronounced the word wrong in his sentence in Murder Summer Camp's 3rd challenge of the 2nd season. U-u-u-ummm.. DAMN!" Pippi said. "Last time on.. FUCK!" The narrator forgetting the words. The Challenge "Last time on Murder Summer Camp.. Absolutely f- wait, i still have to do this? Fine. Sans and Papyrus find out who the killer is. Monokuma is driven insane due to people hating to kill cats. Sora got stabbed by a sword and blah blah blah Pippi died. That's what you missed on Murder Summer Camp." The narrator said. "Meh, to be honest it looks fine." Flowey said Flowey "walks" away. Flippy and Sniffles are playing with a pen. "Flippy, we need to stop or ink might squirt out." Sniffles said "Sure!" Flippy agrees. Flippy, before he puts the pen away, tries to write something but the ink squirts out similar to a gun. Fliqpy flips out and takes out his bowie knife. "Flippy, what's going on?" Sniffles said. Fliqpy stabs Sniffles to death. Fliqpy runs somewhere else. "Hmmm... something interesting here." Ram said Fliqpy hits Ram with a computer with a computer repeatedly. The episode ends. Challenge 4: The deadly halloween. Sans can't sleep. "WHAT'S WRONG, SANS?" Papyrus asks. "tomorrow is halloween." Sans said. A dramatic sound effect is heard. "WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT HALLOWEEN?" Papyrus asks. "you don't remember the last halloween here. you probably don't wanna know what happened because it's just.. (yawn)" Sans said. A loud crashing sound is heard. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Papyrus asks. "i don't know. it sounded like a plane crashed into the atlantic ocean and the splash was as big as china." Sans said. 12 seconds later. A creepy clock noise is made "damn! it's halloween." Sans said. Everyone wakes up as zombies (In the cabin anyway) Sans and Papyrus run out of the cabin and into the forest of death. "SANS, WHAT ARE WE DOING?" Papyrus asks. "trust me, when we get through here, we'll find a place that they won't find." Sans said. Papyrus, and all the other characters, suddenly die. A time vortex opens up, and Sans decides to jump in it, forcing the timeline to infinitely loop. The End. I wasn't really going to finish this story. 50 contestants, really?!? Anyway, this story wasn't going in the right direction and I hated this cancer cringe bullshit. I have decided to rewrite this series, cancelling this one. Thank you all for all the love that the first 2 seasons got and maybe I can say the same for the rewrite. It also wasn't helping that these episodes were like 5-20 lines long and sometimes, if it was on youtube, it could be like 20-40 seconds long, so thanks and don't think this is getting off hold. It is cancelled. Category:Murder Summer Camp